Nrunnkel
Nrunnkel, also called the Lord of The Unchanging Order, the Master of Melancholia, '''and the '''Eternal Nothing is the Chaos God of Boredom. His aspects include melancholia and saudade. As a Chaos God born of Boredom, one would assume that as a Chaos Being he wouldn't be a significent threat. However to assume such a fact is completely wrong, this is in fact completly opposite with his followers being complelty unsatisfied with their lives they seek greater means to appease their boredom making Nrunnkel in fact a threat. Naturally as a Chaos God of Boredom, Nrunnkel has been forever been "weak" as the galaxy is full of excitement and adventure. Vast opportunities for glory and riches are spread through the Galaxy, preventing Nrunnkel from gaining a vast influence over the people of the material realm. Yet in spite of all these opportunities for excitement, Nrunnkel existence baffles many. Although Nrunnkel's actions are just splashes within the great ocean that is chaos, many of his followers believe he will rise above the Major Chaos Gods and strike them down with a consuming nothing. Both followers of the Major Chaos Gods and Scholars of the Warp find this idea laughable. Nrunnkel as with all Chaos Gods, seeks to be the chess master of the Great Game. And because of this, he has no significant allies with the other Chaos Gods but also doesn't pertain any particular enemies except for perhaps Slaanesh and Tzeentch, but merely being an annoyance instead of a full blown enemy. Nrunnkel's holy number is 0. While his color representation is white, though the shades of it are also accepted to show how deeply one has fallen to Nrunnkel's influence. His holy symbol is a large eye surrounded by grey flames. Things related to Nrunnkel are described using the adjective Nrunnki. Nrunnkel is oddly referred to a "God of Order" mainly because his section of the Warp is "peaceful" generally unchanging, which would make sense for a God that represents boredom. Manifestation Nrunnkel is appears as a tall humanoid surrounded by a eternal white plain of nothing. It's unknown what Nrunnkel's humanoid figure looks like, as it's features are blending in so well with the white plain surrounding it. It's assumed by Scholars of the Warp because of Nrunnkel's aspects, that the features of the Humanoid are blank with no mouth, ears, noise, or eyes. A common manifestation of Nrunnkel's when he isn't appearing as a bland humanoid is to appear as a bone white cat. The cat commonly appears as the Teran Caracal Breed with no facial features except for lynx like ears and a single grey eye. It's single grey eye show signs of all-crushing boredom, and it's skin is tight across its body as if it hasn't eaten in decades. Nrunkkel only takes this manifestation when appearing to act as "advisor" to his champions, or to corrupt a very important figure in a Imperial Society. Cult of Nrunnkel Nrunnkel has small, but "devoted" following among the denziens of the material realm. Being a weaker being, and one whose agenda does not match with many of the more powerful gods', the worshipers of Nrunnkel are often persecuted by the followers of more potent entities such as Slaanesh and Tzeentch. While it's clear that on the average level that followers of Nrunnkel are weaker then the followers of the Great Four, they should not be underestimated as their boredom and emptiness makes them highly dangerous foes. With no goal in life, the followers of Nrunnkel are deadly combatants always seeking to test themselves against greater and greater foes until they can find someone to light the "spark". The most common followers of Nrunnkel are those who can no longer light the spark in their life. Great Warriors who are no longer tested by combat, seekers of excitement and glory who can no longer find that danger that sets them off. Nrunnkel commonly offers his followers a way out of their boredom, but that in turn is simply a trap to draw them further and further into worship him. While for a short while, their boredom is relieved it will eventually return with a "vengeance" drawing them further into worshiping Nrunnkel. Nrunnkel's Champions Coming soon. Nrunnki Daemons The Daemonic Forces of Nrunnkel are naturally smaller than those of major Chaos Gods. While godlike by mortal standards, Nrunnkel and his forces are naturally not much of a threat to the Major Chaos Gods. Though insignificant to the other Chaos Gods, Nrunnki Daemons are highly dangerous to Mortals as their ability to lure on into a state of Melancholia to be easily picked off. Lords of Nothing The Lords of Nothing are Nrunnkel's Greater Daemons. They take the same form as their lord Nrunnkel, giant figures with zero features. Their large bodies, standing at ten meters, are bone white with numerous tendrils sprouting out of numerous parts of their body. The Lords of Nothing seem to weaken the veil between the Warp and the Material realm where ever they are. When one gazes at a Lord of Nothing, it's like looking at en endless plain of nothing. The Lords of Nothing stride across the battlefield slashing with their tendrils turning the weak-willed into piles of dust with their killing touch. Their mere presence causes mortals to enter a state of melancholia removing their will to fight. The Empty Ones Empty Ones are the lesser Daemons of Nrunnkel. They appear as ghostly humanoid shaped mists of fog with two burning white eyes. Empty Ones will glide along the battle field intangible until they come across a figure of willpower and courage, materializing near them just to strangle them to death with their ghostly limbs. Empty Ones can materialize within mortals to gain control of their bodies for short periods of time. Empty Ones are known for their ability to blend in with the background, as their ghostly forms make them harder to see. Heralds of Nrunnkel are called Great Endless Ones who have been birthed from the deaht of mortals who have literally died of boredom. They often appear as even larger mists of fog that shift within enemy lines taking control of numerous weak-willed soldiers. Restless Stalkers Restless Stalkers are giant daemonic cats of Nrunnkel. They are large white beasts who appear to constantly be surrounded by dust clouds, preventing them from being fully seen. They leap across the battlefield biting and clawing at mortals spreading the wounds of Nrunnkel. Their attacks leave no physical wounds, but emotional wounds. They dull the senses of their victims to leave them in a state of saudade, making them far more easy for Nrunnkel to manipulate. Chaos Gifts of Nrunkkel Mark of Nrunnkel Those who bear the Mark of Nrunnkel lose the ability to feel any emotions except for boredom. Their senses become blasted and the world seems to be just a boring place to live in. While their senses have been blasted, this doesn't exactly make them less observent it just makes the world seem less exciting. Those who bear the Mark of Nrunkkel also gain the ability to emit an aura of numbing, which numbs the senses of those around them. Daemonic Name Like all Chaos Gods, Nrunnkel may bestow upon his champions a name. This name refers to the gifted champion as they are known in the warp. With their name now being known to them, the gifted becomes equal to the Daemons of Nrunkkel. Now equal to their Lord's servants, the gifted may command lesser daemons to do their bidding. Face of Nrunnkel The Gifteds face take on the appearence of their Lord Nrunnkel. They lose all their facial features except for a single giant eye. The Gifted's eye become a window into the warp. The eye shines with a ghostly fog, and looking into their eyes installs a feeling of melancholia. The gifted's eye also shines with the boring order of Nrunnkel. Daemon Weapon of Nrunnkel The Gifted is granted a weapon daemonically possessed by an Empty One. These weapons are capable of turning intangible at the blade, or projectile, then turning tangible while inside of the prey. The most common Daemon Weapons are swords and other types of bladed weapons. Additional Limb The Gifted is granted an additional limb in the shape of a Empty One's arm. This ghostly limb can turn intangible or remain tangible at the gifted's desire. The foggy limb can change its general shape turning into a clawed hand, a tendril, and a multitude of other shapes. Animal Hybrid The Gifted's body is fused with that of an animal. The Gifted obtains the traits and quality of a feline. They become quick and agile, their hands become clawed and they grow tails. Their lower half is replaced with the legs of a feline, allowing them to move far more quickly then they previously could. Banner of Saudade The Gifted is granted a banner containing the most personal symbol of Nrunnkel, a giant unblinking eye surrounded by a circle with a line going through the middle. This banner contains the presence of a multitude of Endless Stalkers, who can leap out and strike down the enemies of the gifted. Relationships Nrunnkel like all Chaos Gods competes with his peers in the Great game. Nrunnkel at best is an annoyance to the Great Chaos Gods, which has proven to be sufficient in keeping Nrunnkel alive as the most effort the Major Chaos Gods put towards destroying him is very little. Nrunnkel has no major rivals, with his biggest rivals being Slaanesh and Tzeentch as they give Nrunnkel's potential victims something to look forward to. The Endless Plain of Nrunnkel The Endless Plain of Nrunnkel is very similar to it's master, orderly and boring. It stretches on for eternity never changing or never enticing any emotion but Nrunnkel's aspects. Nrunnkel's realm takes the form of an orderly endless plain. The weather in the Endless Plain is a eternally black sky with strange stars. These stars are in reality the Eyes of Nrunnkel which gaze eternally down always following the Visitor during their journey in The Endless Plain. To stare up at these thousands of eyes is doom, for catching the Gaze of Nrunnkel will blast every nerve within the viewers body. The very first thing that anyone encounters in the Endless Plain, is in fact an endless plain. The plain stretches on eternally and is covered in tall grey grass that reaches up to the average human's torso. Within these plains are giant predatory cats that stalk anything that isn't a natural subject of the Plain of Nrunnkel. Other then these giant cats visitors can find numerous animals one would find on planets within the material realm, though these animals are twisted and have no facial expressions. Rarely one might pass a village while visiting the Endless Plain of Nrunnkel. Of course this exciting change of scenery is a trap. Filled within these villages are various people, servants of Nrunnkel or people who were killed by them, who toil away forever doing the same task over and over again. The buildings in these villages are bone white and their are numerous taverns and other important village buildings within these towns. These towns are usually filled with excitement once a visitor comes into that paticular town. Parades, Holidays, and all other sorts of exciting things. But sadly this isn't meant to last because the moment one steps in any of the villages a countdown begins. Once the unknown countdown hits zero, the villagers reveal themselves as Empty Ones and begin stalking and attempting to kill the Visitor. The buildings come alive, growing large bony hands and sharp teeth to devour anything that comes close. If one can get past these various horrors they can come upon the Lord's resting place. The Pit of Taedium, Nrunnkel's personal "throne". The Pit of Taedium is a pit surrounded by the Eternal Plain's towns and flatlands. The Pit of Taedium is eternal, and if one slips and falls they will continue to fall for all eternity with no escape. Somewhere in the Pit lies Nrunnkel, his bone white tendrils seeking out falling prey to scoop them up and enslave their souls. Quotes About Category:Chaos Category:Chaos Gods